A Fisherman's Lucky Catch (League of Legends story)
by Rafa squad
Summary: Rafyx Is a sea hunter. A fisherman. Joining the League at the purpose of the intent to hone his skill, he is met with the problems and drama of what he has tried to run from all his life. Will Rafyx stay hunting her kind? Or does Nami and the others having something else in store? Rated T for blood, violence, and language. Updating every Wednesday and Friday.
1. (Demo) Since you're so Persistent

"Drink sir?" Asked the bartender, his hand polishing the shot glass in his hand, laughs heard around the bar.

But the man he had politely approached was the outcast in the positive environment. The bartender inquired again,

"Sir? Pick your poison please?"

Deciding to respond to the polite bartender, the skinny man looked up, looking scrawny yet sturdy. His cold emerald green eyes bore straight into the bartenders, his hair scraggly and black.

"Scarlet O'Hara," The newcomer spat, his light bilgewater accent pouring from his mouth, his eyes narrowing, "Since you're so persistent."

The Bartender shrugged off his hostile approach; after all, he had served several champions from the shadow isles, and glazed his eyes upon the kid.

"Whatever pleases you, Rafyx?"

But by then Rafyx was already watching the others laugh and drink, their recent wins excusing them of the most absurd games, drinks, and comments. Rafyx simply grunted in response. He was brand new to the league, and the only reason he joined to begin with was to hone his skill, so he could hunt better, gain money, and use that money to feed the mouths of whatever family he had left; a nephew and a niece.

The Bartender cut off his train of thought once again, "Scarlet O'Hara, like you asked."

Rafyx grabbed the glass, waved him off and thanking him grudgingly, bringing the drink to his lips as he looked over the entire bar.

He watched the groups, his triple barreled harpoon by his seat. He watched a man flip some cards and do tricks for a woman who (in his opinion) was poorly dressed, her skin blue. He had to hand it to the man who spun these cards, for he seemed to make her smile with every trick. He swiveled his head to survey a small group sitting and laughing, a gorgeous lady playing with an intricate harp. Rafyx then whispered their names, as one would say a bird's specific species before snapping the picture of it, slipping it into an album.

"Graves…. Sona…. Ezreal…. Lux…"

His eyes hardened at the sight of the mermaid. "Nami…" His fist clenched at the mention of her name, his knuckles whitening. Oh, how he simply couldn't wait to nail her scaled on his trophy room, completing his vast collection…

Then the craziest thing happened. Nami got the nerve to get up and walk to him, her tail swishing as she politely smiled in his direction, Rafyx Immediately lowered his head, his hand that was holding his drink threatening to shatter it.

Nami sat politely beside him, the others in the group not paying much attention to the member that had decidedly left, their minds too sloshed to even count the drinks they had consumed, their breath ghastly from feet away.

"Greetings newcomer," Nami began, "My name is-

"I know who you are, Nami," Rafyx immediately interjected, his hand beginning to crack the glassware, "I know everything about your species. And I know you should leave."

Nami hesitated at his hostility, but attempted again. "Can I ask who you are?"

The glass shattered, had Rafyx not been wearing a glove would it have cut open his right hand, the rest of his wear telling his career path. He wore a sleeveless, black vest, an emerald green shirt underneath, harpoon tips and staffs on a belt that went diagonally across his chest o top f the shirt but underneath his leather brown vest. He also had Brown baggy cargo pants on, stuffed in huge black boots with silver metal plating. A strap went around his right leg, holding a knife and a small black flashlight. Buckling his pants was a brown belt, holding shotgun shells, and grenade canisters.

Rafyx looked up at Nami with such an intense hate she faltered, Graves noticing his stare and the uncomfortable position he forced her into. "I told you to leave," he growled lowly, turning to spit, his fists clenched, "But like the rest of your kind you want to persist and bitch."

"I apologize-

Rafyx snapped at her again, his fist slamming the bar stand clattering table hard, plates and drinks shaking, "Get the fuck out of my sight before I make you give me a real apology!"

The bar stopped its positive outlook, everyone turning, half amused, half shocked at the outburst, nami herself offended and almost in tears, scared half to death.

Rafyx then felt a tap on the shoulder, a low voice followed by a drawl breaking the silence.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady, Kid."


	2. I'm not a kid!

Rafyx attempted to turn around, but by then the man had already spun him around, and gave him a right hook that knocked Rafyx right off of the bar stool, Nami gasping as blood hit the floor. Graves then wiped his knuckles with a napkin, eyeing the bartender to step back. Things were going to get brutal.

Rafyx wiped the blood trickling from his lip, Graves towering over him like a bear against a cat, His lips curling into a smirk. "You insult a lady but can't take a punch? That's pretty coward like…."

Rafyx growled and got up, his eyes kindling with anger, his heart pounding. "You don't understand shit!" Rafyx yelled, swinging at the large man. His fist was met with a grab on the arm, graves pulling him forward into his own knuckles, making Rafyx reel back. "Understand what now, kid?"

Looking at graves again and recovering from the heavy blow, Rafyx spat on the floor. "I'm not a kid."

"You sure look like one, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Rafyx snapped back, fists swinging. Every punch met the air, Rafyx making a fool out of himself as the bar laughed, the only hits landing weak and non-effective. Graves grabbed him and slammed him against a wall. "You done yet kid?"

The comment was met with silence, Rafyx' finger twitching. Rafyx looked down, the fire in his eyes dying out. He looked back at nami, her right hand on her mouth, her eyes wide and shocked. He looked at the people who were see drinking, all their eyes trained on him, attempting to peer and predict of what embarrassment he had yet to accomplish. He looked back at Graves, Graves' eyes calm and steely, his mouth still, his brows slightly furrowed. "I asked I question, kid."

"Yea," Rafyx sighed, "I'm done."

"Good, now apologize to her."

Rafyx gritted his teeth as Graves brought Rafyx over to apologize to the Koi mermaid, his demeanor struggling to stay calm.

"watcha' waiting for kid? Me to do it for you?

Rafyx looked at her with hatred again, the apology sliding through his teeth. "I'm sorry, Nami."

"It's ok Rafyx..." She responded back, her voice so soft and fragile Rafyx swore it would have shattered had it been strained any longer, his mind having to repeat what she had said from the silence of her voice.

Graves cut them off by pulling Rafyx away again, patting him on the back before going back with Gragas for another drink. Rafyx simply stood where he was placed, his fists curled as his mind raced with a thousand thoughts. He thought about mom, and suddenly clutched the simple silver necklace around his neck, grabbing onto the piece of emerald that hung in the front. It always seemed like it was yesterday… Almost always, and it hurt to so much as touch the necklace at times, yet putting it on gave him a sense of determination a man could only describe if he ever had survived some of the worst things runeterra threw at him, coming from the ocean.

Nami looked at Rafyx, her eyes hesitant and sympathetic. She was too taken aback to engage him again, knowing the result it would produce, but instead watched him shed a single tear, it rolling down his cheek and splashing across the un polished wooden floor. Like a Pin dropping, it was almost inaudible, yet Nami almost imagined that sound, watching Rafyx sulk out of the bar area and outside to feel the cold breeze against his cheek. She looked at everyone again, playing their games and cheering happily, and for the first time, she didn't feel like participating with her favorite bottom laners. Nami simply looked outside, and watched Rafyx stand outside in the breeze, his hair bowing softly in its direction.

She then noticed that his harpoon was still lying beside the bar, its barrels polished nicely as its engravings were embedded on the side of the silver and leather stock. She looked back at Rafyx one last time, and then sighed, turning around to look at the bartender. "Just water please..."

"They say that if you stare into the abyss long enough the abyss would stare into you..." Rafyx mumbled, his eyes trained on the ocean. If that were true the ocean had been staring into him for all his life. From poor fisherman to a sea hunter, Rafyx knew the ocean was like a friend to him, for he grew up around it. He also knew that tomorrow would be the first game he would witness, and that frankly, he could be in it. "So be it…" He muttered, breathing in the salty air one more time before walking off, forgetting his harpoon gun.

(Feel free to comment and favorite! Also any ideas for the future I am open to! Next chapter on Friday)


End file.
